The Sound of Madness
by Miss-Drakulya
Summary: After the death of Anna Valerius, Gabriel Van Helsing, and the monk Carl, Dracula is reborn and in search of a new bride. Will Ekaterina, a young, innocent girl be "the one?" song fic. lemons.
1. Devour

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm exceedingly excited! Um...I hope you all enjoy this story. I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VanHelsing or any of the characters in it, no matter how much I wish to, it simply is not meant to be. I just mess around with the plot a bit.**

**Chapter 1**

**Devour**

Ekaterina Tatarescu was sitting alone in her large home. She detested being alone, and to make matters worse, it was the dead of night, and the night of the full moon.

An eerie silence had settled over this part of Transylvania. Not that Transylvania was loud. It was just too silent. Generally there was wind, well at least some. But tonight, there was none.

Ekaterina had recently turned 18, but she was still young. Everyone in Transylvania knew young girls shouldn't stay out at night. Alone.

Almost a century ago, Anna Valerius, Gabriel Van Helsing, and a monk named Carl set out to assassinate the iniquitous Count Vladislaus Dragulia. They sadly did not succeed.

Dracula had always had an extraordinary fascination with Miss Anna Valerius, Princess of gypsies. Van Helsing, in his werewolf form, had unintentionally murdered Anna. Dracula and Van Helsing got in the nastiest, most atrocious fight possible and ended up slaughtering each other. The monk, Carl, witnessed this catastrophic fight in complete horror, and ended up dying of fright.

An often deliberated question is 'Why worry about Dracula? He's dead!'

No, essentially he's not. He returned from the dead. You see, Dracula was exceptionally close to Satan. In fact, Satan considered Dracula as his long lost son. They struck a deal, and now Dracula is amongst the living once again, in his original vampire form.

Ekaterina heaved her exhausted legs to her unlit bedroom. She could scarcely make out anything. She fumbled with the silk bedcovers and finally hopped into her bed.

She couldn't fall asleep. Strange noises kept making their way to her perceptive ears. Ekaterina was somewhat of an insomniac. Eventually she became overly weary, and her eyes managed to glide shut.

_"Ekaterina," "Ekaterina," "Ekaterina," _a hot breath tickled Ekaterina's ears.

Ekaterina opened her eyes and a frightening scream broke through the air. There was a pale man dressed in black from head to foot with raven black hair tied back in a ponytail on her ceiling.

He dropped lithely from the ceiling onto Ekaterina's bed.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to wake up, Miss Tatarescu," a wide grin spread over his face, his canines glinting menacingly in the moonlight.

Ekaterina got up and backed away, like a frightened animal.

"H-how do you know my name?" a stammering Ekaterina demanded.

The vampire disappeared. Ekaterina turned to run, but ran into someone's stone solid chest. She turned her emerald green eyes upwards.

"I know many things," Dracula replied suggestively.

Dracula then developed large leathery wings and talons, which made him, resemble that of a demon.

He caught Ekaterina's shoulders with his talons, and she screamed in excruciating pain.

"_Sleep, Ekaterina," _said the demonic Dracula in a moderate voice causing Ekaterina to descend under his spell.

Ekaterina's green eyes opened, and she discovered she was in a great room in a bed.

_What am I doing here? _She thought.

It all came back to her. Dracula. She was here because of the once thought legendary creature. How ever could she have forgotten?

For the first time since she was a diminutive adolescent, Ekaterina coiled herself into a ball and began to snivel, her long, wavy, black hair lying as a curtain around her pale face, as sobs racked her body.

Count Vladislaus Dragulia paced his chambers, contemplating what to do with Miss Tatarescu, the dazzling young girl he some day planned to make his bride.

He had placed Miss Tatarescu in one of his numerous guest chambers, but did not know if he should keep her there permanently. He really didn't want to think anymore.

"Stela!" Dracula called in an authoritative manner.

"Yes, master?" a young girl with fiery red hair materialized.

"Get Miss Tatarescu some clothing, preferably something striking, like dresses. Also get her some food, and a warm bath started…please," he added to be courteous.

"Yes, master," the apprehensive vampire replied, and vanished.

Stela was always his favorite little maid, who always seemed to know Dracula's emotions better than he knew them himself.

Ekaterina had fallen asleep in her little ball of comfort, her hair covering her face like a shroud of darkness.

She had been woken out of her sleep by a girl who looked about 16 years old, gently shaking her.

"Miss, my name is Stela. I've brought you some food, seeing as you really need to eat," the petite girl said.

Ekaterina thought the girl seemed harmless so she sat up gradually and stretched her stiff limbs. Stela smiled at this.

Ekaterina looked toward the girl and said, "You know, my given name is Ekaterina, and I would feel much better if you called me that instead of 'Miss Tatarescu.' You may even call me Kat if you would prefer. Just not 'Miss Tatarescu. It's much too long."

"I know what your name is. I just wasn't certain how you'd react if I called you by your first name," Stela told her.

Ekaterina shrugged, "Odd enough things have been happening to me anyways."

Stela got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door. "I'd better go before your food gets cold. There is a hot bath ready for you through that door," she gestured to a door Ekaterina hadn't even noticed was there, "There are also fresh clothes in your closet.

Kat was astonished at how wonderfully she was being treated.

_I thought by now I'd be shackled to a wall in a dungeon, _she mused before replying, "Thank you."

"Oh, you're very welcome. I'm here whenever you may need me. Oh, and just so you know, the Count isn't so appalling. Just get to know him. He really _is _concerned about you."

Before Ekaterina could react, the mysterious maid was gone. She gazed contemplatively at the food before her and realized it had been 2 days since she had eaten. Within seconds, Ekaterina had begun to devour her food. She had been feeling paroxysms of hunger to the point where they were virtually excruciating. She wanted food, and here it is.

2 hours later found Ekaterina once again sitting on the smooth black silk bedspread. She had just come out of an extraordinarily invigorating bath, and had nothing to do. She had picked through her new clothes and observed they were all dresses. Highly luxurious looking ones at that. She put on a low cut black one which accentuated her curves flawlessly. She felt like a princess.

"Yes, a princess is what you remind me of," said a deep, sensual voice right beside her ear, "I could… devour you," he breathed.

Instantaneously Ekaterina shot to the opposite side of the room and gazed towards the bed. There was no one there.

"Depressing, isn't it?" said the very same voice.

Ekaterina looked to her right shoulder and shrieked.

"Oh, my, that response is so old. I'd say about 587 years." He took a step towards Ekaterina.

"W-What do you want?" she asked, countering his step with a step backwards.

"Just to see how my guest is doing," replied Dracula ingenuously while shrugging his shoulders.

Ekaterina was busy staring at Dracula's intense blue eyes to notice just how close in propinquity he had gotten to her. One of Dracula's spidery fingers trailed itself up Ekaterina's neck causing goose bumps to emerge on her flesh.

"Please! Stop!" she cried, lunging for space behind him.

To Ekaterina's surprise, Dracula didn't even try to follow her. Instead he just watched, hilarity written unmistakably among his once vacant features.

"You know, you never told me how exactly you are doing," he said, actually sounding like he was interested.

"If you must know, I am SICK of being cooped up here, and I would much rather leave this damn place!" she screamed at him, tears beginning to descend her insipid cheeks.

"I will not permit you to leave my castle, but if you would like, you may leave this room," said Dracula utterly taken back by the girl sobbing in front of him.

Ekaterina was in shock. This man or vampire appeared to be making an attempt to calm her down.

She glanced around to see if he was serious about her leaving the room, but he was gone. _He probably revoked my 'exploring privileges,' _her mind screamed.

So once again, she crumpled in a sniveling, bawling heap on the floor and began to weep elephant tears over the rose red carpet.

It seemed Ekaterina's emotions just kept diving down, round and round.

**A/N: Okay, well that was my first chapter. I wonder what will happen between Dracula and Ekaterina next. **

**Just kidding! I already know...yeah, well I need a couple reviews to post chapter two. I know this chapter wasn't the best, so only constructive criticism please! **


	2. The Sound of Madness

**A/N: okay...no reviews...um i guess that's okay...i have been added as a favorite author and favorite story, but that's good too...wellll...here's chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula or any Van Helsing character for that matter....but I'm working on it....hehe.......I DO own Ekaterina though....she's my own creation, therefore I shall do what I want with her. hehe...**

**Chapter 2**

**Sound of Madness**

"I don't know what to do!" Dracula raged.

"You need to talk to her," a look of mischief crossed Dracula's face as he pondered this, "Without intimidating her. She's scarcely an adult." Stela scolded.

"She's so stunning. She'd never accept a beast with a curse such as the one I possess," the pale man with the raven hair held his head in his hands.

"Master, I will talk to her. You should instruct her to dance to start out. She has the ideal form."

He nodded, "Alright, at nine, tell her to come to the ball room in one of her dresses."

"Alright," Stela smiled kindly at him, and rested a hand on Dracula's shoulder, "And you'll do fine," Stela materialized out of the room.

Dracula was absolutely touched at how Stela appeared to worry about him. He rapidly materialized to his guest's chambers and saw she was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. Dracula thought the worst of the condition.

"Ekaterina!" he fell to the ground alongside her and began to shake her.

Ekaterina's eyes flew open, "What's your problem?" she shrieked looking perplexed.

"Nothing. I want you out of this room! You said it yourself. You're sick of being cooped up," Dracula said, quirking his eyebrow.

Ekaterina was pissed. "Yeah I get it. You're an outcast. Always under attack. Always coming in last. Bringing up the past. No one owes you anything. I think you need a shot gun blast, or maybe even a kick in the ass, so paranoid. Watch your back!" she shouted at Dracula getting ready to assassinate him.

Dracula was greatly amused by Ekaterina's rant. "Oh my. Here we go. Another loose cannon gone bi-polar. Slipped down and couldn't get much lower. Even quicksand has got no sense of humor, but I'm still laughing like hell, Miss Tatarescu. Nothing you say will change that."

Ekaterina had a look of sheer outrage printed athwart her elegant features. She instantaneously stormed out of the room. She was still wandering the castle one long hour later when she found the most brilliant library she had ever seen.

She stepped into the splendorous library in admiration. Book shelves lined the walls from top to bottom. Most books were particularly aged; being from Dracula's time and even before.

One of the shelves was crammed with scrolls instead of books. One of the scrolls caught Ekaterina's eyes, "Romeo and Juliet," and it was an original copy. _The _original copy.

Vigilantly, Ekaterina heaved the old, intricately designed scroll off the shelf.

* * *

**One hour later**

Ekaterina was entirely engrossed in her story of illicit love when she felt a presence enter the library. Right away she knew who it was.

"I'm sorry for the episode before," said Dracula almost pleadingly.

Ekaterina being the rebellious person that she is did not buy it.

"You think that by crying to me, feeling so sorry, thinking that I'm going to believe you've been affected by a social disease. Well then, take your medicine because I don't."

Dracula lost what little control he had and struck the girl across her face leaving a hand shaped wound.

"Listen to me, Ekaterina!" he spat her given name, "I created the sound of madness. I wrote the book of pain," he faltered momentarily and persisted in a gentler tone, "Somehow I'm still here to explain that the darkest hour never comes in the night. You can sleep with a gun, but when are you going to get up and fight for yourself?" he wiped a tear from Ekaterina's cheek and observed with a grimace the welt he left there. He kept his hand on her cheek and the pain vanished.

"Thanks…Count," she said delicately not looking at him, "for talking some sagacity into me. I'm just so sick of this tombstone mentality. If there's an afterlife, then it'll set you free. But there's no reason someone without an afterlife, like you, shouldn't be free. But I'm not going to part the seas. You're a self-fulfilling prophecy." She took a cavernous breath and finally looked up at him.

Dracula had a amiable smile on his face, "Has anyone ever told you that you are an outstandingly intellectual girl, or merely that you talk too much?" He asked, chuckling.

Ekaterina on the other hand just gave Dracula the first of many room-brightening smiles, and blushed.

"That's much better, and I am very apologetic for losing control before. I am not used to being close to a human without…consuming them," he said penitently.

"And you're not planning on eating me." Said Ekaterina contemptuously.

"Well maybe in other ways," the vampire wiggled his eyebrows.

Ekaterina just defiantly stared at him, which only made him laugh harder. She rolled her eyes and strode out of the library in search of something to do.

* * *

She walked into her intricately furnished chambers, when Stela the juvenile and lethal, dazzling maid emerged in front of Ekaterina.

"I've been searching for you for the greatest time! The count has demanded your presence at the ballroom at exactly 9 o' clock."

"Why?" asked Ekaterina.

"He would like to edify you to dance. Every year on Hallow's Eve, the Count holds a ball."

"With thousands of vampires? No. I don't think I can do this."

"The Count wouldn't have it any other way, dear. Besides, he's a astonishing dancer." She grinned, and moved towards Ekaterina's closet.

"You have a plethora of dresses in here appropriate for dancing, so I'll let you select one for tonight."

"Well, I don't know." Ekaterina said indecisively.

"I'm sure you'll look lovely, even stunning perhaps!" Stela exclaimed, "May I help you get ready in four hours when the time comes?"

Ekaterina didn't know it was already 5 o' clock, "Sure. I think I'll need all the help I can get."

Stela vanished.

* * *

Dracula had been amused when Ekaterina fled the room but now he was just plain lonely.

"She won't love me. I have no heart. I am void." Said Dracula dejectedly to himself.

"Master," said his maid Stela soothingly, "Don't say this about yourself. You may not have a heart beat but you have a heart and you most certainly are not void."

"You apparently didn't see me slap…Ekaterina today. I am void and you can't contradict me."

"Master, the way you talk about Kat—er, I mean Ekaterina, I can sense the compassion that you feel for her. Don't for one minute think you are void."

"_She _probably thinks I'm void and have no heart." Dracula disagreed softly.

"Vlad, stop this imprudence!" Stela yelled, "You know better."

Ekaterina picked out a striking dress an astoundingly incredible shade of green and laid it on her bed.

_I don't even deserve to dance with this man. No matter how much he terrifies me, he was a fucking prince in another life. A prince!_

Ekaterina was frightened out of her thoughts by a knocking at her door.

"I don't comprehend why you're knocking at my door when you can indiscriminately appear in someone's room, Stela!" called Ekaterina.

So Stela appeared into the room chuckling, her eyes glowing with exhilaration, and then virtually pranced to Ekaterina who backed up to the wall, "Easy, killer. Someone needs to simmer down."

"Oh…Kat!" she paused struggling to get used to Ekaterina's nick name, "I've been anticipating this all day. I'm going to make you take Vlad—I mean Dracula's breath away!"

Dracula's words ricocheted in Ekaterina's mind. _When are you going to wake up and fight for yourself?_

"Stela, please don't go overboard!"

**A/N: Please boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen don't be shy! We authors really DO love reviews...It makes our day brighter even when it's raining, or snowing in my case (In April! Come on!)lol. anyways i'm almost done writing chapter 3, and it's a bit shocking and deals with suicide sooooo if you don't like that sorta thing then, I dont' think that chapter is for you...well it's mention of suicide actually...i had fun writing it, so yeah. i could possibly get it up by tomorrow but i have track practice so i dunno it all depends on whether i have home work or not...thanks anyone who atleast read my story! :D**


	3. Second Chance

**Status: Stressed**

**Listening To: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid- The Offspring**

**Reading: The Nature of Monsters**

**Eating: Nothing**

**Drinking: Kiwi- Strawberry Propel**

**Watching: The moniter of this stupid computer...I got highspeed finally btw...hehe.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately...I've been busy with school and all. It's almost over!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I liked writing this one the best :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any song by Shinedown, any character in the movie Van Helsing, but Ekaterina and Stela are mine.**

**Ch. 3**

**Second Chance**

Stela didn't listen to Ekaterina about going overboard. She appeared beyond breath-taking.

The doors to the ball room loomed menacingly above Ekaterina and she pressed her diminutive hands to them and gave an impressive push, and the doors seemed to be being pulled by an invisible force as they opened.

Dracula stood in the center of the ball room dressed in his customary black attire but with a cloak a shade of cerulean draped around his strong shoulders. When he saw Ekaterina, his mouth plummeted. She looked like an angel, no a goddess.

As Ekaterina fretfully sauntered towards Dracula, she observed his mouth drop, which made her go red and look towards her feet.

"Welcome to my ball room." Said Dracula quietly, knowing Ekaterina was still scared of him.

She didn't say anything so Dracula tried to make conversation.

"How was your second day at Castle Dracula?"

She surprised Dracula with an answer.

"My eyes are open wide, and by the way, I made it through the day. I watch the world outside, but I guess that's it." She said soberly.

"I just saw Hayley's comet and she waved at me. She was wondering why you're always running in place. Even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere." Said Dracula in a lightheartedly way.

"Count, have you ever wanted to kill yourself? Have you ever been in situations where all you could hope for was to see your corpse lying in a pool of blood on the floor?

"Well I have, so if you could tell my mother, and tell my father I've done the best I can to make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand I'm not angry. I'm just saying, 'Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.'"

Ekaterina had always kept a knife with her ever since she was raped as a little girl, so she produced that same knife and held it over her wrist as tears began their descent down her face, "The tears running down my face are for you, Count. I am weeping because I couldn't tolerate living alone; to not experience love, and to live a life of immortality. I am sorry but I have to do this."

For the first time in Dracula's 587 years of living, he was afraid. He was experiencing a whole new level of terror, so bad he dropped to one knee, pleading to Ekaterina.

"Please don't cry one tear for me. I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice so listen close, it's only for today. I am in love with someone. I _have _felt love. Believe me. I wouldn't be alone if you stayed with me, Ekaterina. Please, don't do this." Dracula then leaped forward with inhuman speed, snatched the knife from Ekaterina, and threw it so hard; it hit the wall and exploded into millions of shimmering, little pieces. Ekaterina fell forward and Dracula caught her in his arms and crumpled with her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Let it all out, Ekaterina. Shh…It's alright," he whispered words of comfort into her ears and simply held her.

"Mmm…nm…s…At!" Ekaterina's voice was muffled by Dracula's clothing.

"You have to lift your head up if you want me to hear you." Dracula said gently.

So she did as she was told, "Please, just call me Kat."

"Kat," he said considerately, "It's an appealing name."

Kat didn't understand why she felt so at ease with Dracula. She couldn't help but grin when she was with him.

"So I guess we're not dancing tonight? She asked from her spot against his chest.

"That depends. Do you want to? We could do it another night if you desire it."

"I think we should wait," she said looking towards the shards of metal on the floor.

"About this incident, I think you'll be staying with me tonight."

A look of terror washed over Kat's face.

"You won't be sleeping with me, asinine child! On my bed, but I will rest in my coffin."

"Please! I won't try suicide again, Vlad! I won't!"

"What did you call me?" he asked in the softest voice she'd ever heard someone speak with. She wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't dead silent.

"Count…" she lied.

"No…you called me Vlad."

"I'm sorry! I studied you in school, so I knew your name. I won't—"

"Shh…You may call me Vlad. I like it, actually" Blue eyes met emerald ones for a moment.

Kat found herself in a sort of trance. She was lost in his piercing, blue eyes.

"Okay," she said distantly, as if she was in the most delightful dream and she didn't want to leave.

"Alright, I shall usher you to my chambers then."

Kat was then jolted out of her trance by a chilly hand lightly tugging on her wrist.

"Come along…Kat"

She had no choice but to follow. As they walked through the castle, Kat began to feel exhausted. She started dragging her feet and eventually her eyes kept trying to snap shut.

Soon, her legs gave out and two strong arms caught her. _The second time in one day!_

Dracula noticed how tired Kat looked in his arms, so he scooped her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way to his chambers.

When he got there, he cautiously set her down on his bed. He thought she'd be cold, so he pulled the covers over her as well.

_She looks like an angel when she sleeps. _Dracula thought, absentmindedly stroking Kat's cheek. She seemed to be liking it too because she leaned into his touch.

About an hour later, Dracula had fallen asleep on the chair next to his bed with his hand resting on Kat's cheek.

* * *

Kat opened her eyes leisurely and was astounded at the vivid sunlight as it flooded the room. It was stunning.

Something cold but calming all the same rested on Kat's cheek. She rolled over and saw Vlad asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Vlad?" he jumped at the sound of her voice and took his hand away as if he'd been burned.

"How did you sleep?"

Kat observed Vlad was acting a little eccentric, like he was panicky about something.

"Um, well, considering the conditions, I'm doing better than I would've thought."

Meanwhile, Vlad had millions of questions racing through his head.

_Did she notice my hand on her cheek? Why hasn't she reacted? Did she like it?_

"Vlad…"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL ASLEEP WITH MY HAND ON YOUR CHEEK!" he finally screamed, his words coming out much louder than he proposed.

"It's alright. I don't mind that your hand was on my cheek."

Inside, Vlad's heart swelled when she said that. Those words, however, went to his head and he promptly kissed Kat's forehead a couple times.

Kat was rendered speechless at Vlad's actions, and it was by that time Vlad finally knew what his feelings for Kat really were. _Love. _The word just popped into his head.

"I'm so sorry, Kat. If I alarmed you, I mean. I- I have finally figured something out about myself. Ekaterina Tatarescu, I am in love with you. I love everything about you: your body, mind, fiery spirit. Everything. I understand if you don't return my feelings."

Kat was surprised at what he said.

"I…" Kat couldn't terminate her sentence. She bolted out the door and ran to her chambers. She needed to talk to Stela right away.

* * *

"Kat, what's the matter? I heard your thoughts from across the castle!"

"Vlad said he loved me! I don't know what to do."

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I originally was repulsed by him. Now, I have strange feelings when I'm around him…feelings I can't explain."

"Are they good feelings or bad?"

"I think they're good, but I'm not sure."

"You're feeling love. Tell him." Stela began to herd Kat out of the room.

* * *

Vlad paced his chambers _I've probably scarred the poor girl._

He kicked his coffin as hard as he could, knowing it was indestructible.

"Vlad, we need to talk." A tiny voice broke the silence. He needed to set things straight.

_Here is my chance. This is my chance_.

A/N: I am in dire need of constructive criticism! Also reviewers. I don't have much practice at writing stories like this sooo yeah...anyways, while I was away, I've had to endure a science project, geneology projects, being sick, and that's about it. Next week is my birthday. I'll finally be 14! All my friends are older than me by a couple of months. It really sucks. Also, next year I'll hopefully start to get better at writing because I'll be in Honors English instead of regular English because I'm a smarty pants. lol...so yeah.

Also, a big thanks to these people:

**Kasey (mysteryhorse37):** my sentence structures are a little off?

**htr17:** you know...I don't think he slapped her...I'll go back through and edit something. thanks!

**veronagrl10:** lol! thanks for the threat! It's wonderful getting threats for reviews! Oh yeah, this chapter means you have to update then!

**my mother:** uh, yeah...thanks mommy.

See? They reviewed! You can be on my nice people list too if you review. ;)

Dracula: Smarty pants?

Miss Drakulya: Yes. Smarty pants. You know, I don't wanna explain this right now. So if you'll excuse me...

Dracula: -steps in front of Miss Drakulya- No, I don't think I will -mischievous smile-

Miss Drakulya: what ever happened to mr charming like in my story?

Dracula: the keyword is _story. It's not real!_ -continues to step forward-

Miss Drakulya: Count...

Dracula: -chases after Miss Drakulya-

Miss Drakulya: I HATE YOU VLADISLAUS FUCKING DRAGULIA!

Dracula: So I guess, I'll continue from here while the mortal keeps running. I think she wants you to review...sooo do that...I know wherre you live...-evil laugh-


End file.
